


Hiding Something?

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Allergies, Case Fic, Gen, One-Shot, Sneezing, hayfever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner is determined to not let his allergies get in the way of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through my files and posting some older stories that I've written. My writing style has changed since I wrote this but I figured I should share anyway.

He was sitting in the police station, reading a file about a twenty-two year old woman who was murdered while walking home from a party at one o’clock in the morning. The windows were open in the station because the central air conditioner was broken, in the dead middle of August. Hotch wasn’t very fond of the idea but he also didn’t want to get heat stroke.

A gentle breeze blew, causing the corners of papers to blow upward, only staying secure in their spots by coffee cups and pen holders. Prentiss joined her boss with the productive file reading. The silence of the room was broken by another wispy breeze, though this time, it was stronger. Almost immediately, a strong tickle formed in Aaron’s sinuses.

Hotch was aware that Prentiss was sitting not even fifteen feet away from him. He pinched his nose shut between his forefinger and thumb, jerking forward with two silent sneezes. Emily was too busy with her nose in the file to notice. Just as Aaron was going to sit back in his chair again, the itch surged back, threatening to wreak havoc.

 _“Heh… Heh…!”_ His breath hitched softly, drawing the attention of his subordinate. Prentiss did a cursory glance, studying Hotch for a short moment before remaining her position. Hotch held his breath for a moment, attempting to rid the itch, though failed. _“Huh’PSH’iew!”_ He sneezed against the back of his wrist, though not daring to sniff afterward.

Emily glanced up, surprised by the sudden sneeze. “Bless you,”

“Thank you. Excuse Me.” Even after Aaron’s attention had gone back to the file in front of him, he could still feel the eyes lingering on him.

There was a constant need to sniffle, only to be made worse by a dreaded bout of sneezes. _“Heh… Huh’PSH’iew! Huh’PSH’iew!... Heh… Huh’PSHH!”_ The sneezes tore out of him into cupped hands. This time, he definitely needed to blow his nose.

“Bless you. Are you alright?” Prentiss asked.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s bothering me.” Hotch apologized. But truthfully, he knew that he had recently gained an allergy to ragweed, though in DC, there was very little possibility of seeing the severity of it. He almost cringed at the sudden change in his voice, now congestion-heavy.

“Please blow your nose, I can barely understand you.” Emily swore she could see a tinge of heat surface his face.

Hotch grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk a few feet from him, turning away to blow his nose softly.

“Better.” Prentiss walked over, not hesitant to place a hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

“Prentiss, I’m fine.” He dismissed her worry.

“You’re sure?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure that you’ve never sneezed, or shown any signs of being human before.”

“I’m fine.” There was no room left for any other conversation with that tone.

“I’m sorry,” Prentiss sighed, sitting back down.

Hotch’s eyes watered, itch looking for vengeance. After a minute of deep breathing, the itch won. _“Huh’PSHH! Huh’PSHH!... Heh…PSHH!... Huh’PSHH’Iew!”_

Emily watched her boss sneeze harshly into cupped hands. Sighing, she placed the file down on the table, staring at him with what looked similar to annoyance. “You’re obviously not fine. What’s wrong?” She asked firmly.

“Prentiss,” He spoke in a clipped tone.

Emily wasn’t backing down. She wanted her answers for his wellbeing.

“Keeping working,” He gave her a warning glare.

“I’ll be back, don’t move.”

“Emily—” she cut him off.

“Don’t ‘Emily’ me.” Prentiss quietly made her way into the break room, which was surprisingly quiet for twelve o’clock in the afternoon. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Garcia’s number.

“Woman of all wonders, Penelope Garcia here, speak mortal.” Garcia greeted.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“What do you need?”

“It’s about Hotch.”

“Did something happen?” Garcia asked quickly, remembering the phone call when Hotch was missing.

“No, he’s not hurt, just hiding something. I think he may be sick, but the only symptoms he’s showing are congestion and sneezing.”

“Have you asked him?”

“Yeah, but he won’t tell me. He says he’s fine, but I don’t believe him.” Prentiss said.

“Hotch could be telling the truth, but I’m going to check one thing.”

“What?” Emily questioned.

“Pollen count,” Garcia clarified, “Everything seems normal… Oh, the ragweed pollen is the highest of the season so far.”

“There’s a possibility of him being allergic.”

“Probably, call me with case information next time. I don’t like hearing about my babies not feeling well.”

“I will, thanks Garcia.”

“No problem, oracle out.” The line cut off.

By the time Emily made her way back to the conference room, Aaron was fighting off sneezes again.

 _“Heh… Heh… Huh’PSHH!... Huh’PSHH! HUH’PSHH’iew!!”_ The last sneeze bent him at the waist.

“Bless you. Are you alright?” Concern crossed her face.

After he took a moment to catch his breath, he answered, “Yes, thank you.”

“You’re allergic to ragweed.” It was more of a statement than question.

Hotch sighed. He had a feeling she was going to call Garcia on him. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted your focus on the case, not on me.”

“It pretty hard to do that with you sneezing every few minutes,” Emily gave a slight smirk, “Now come on, let’s try to find a room without windows open.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Hotch, give up. Please.”

“Alright,” He sighed.


End file.
